


Her first meatbun

by Saku015



Series: Yachi Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Eating, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Yachi Week, Yachi Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yachi goes to eat meatbun with her team for the first time.





	Her first meatbun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Eating together.

Yachi still had her new Karasuno jacket on as she was walking towards coach Ukai’s shop with her new team all around her. She still could not believe it – she became the new manager of the Karasuno Volleyball Club! She felt a happy giggle bubbling up from her chest, so she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

”Are you okay, Yachi-san?” Hinata asked, appearing out of nowhere beside her. Yachi jumped and let out a small surprised scream.

”Dumbass, do not scare her like that!” Kageyama exclaimed, hitting Hinata on the head. The small orange turned around and they usual banter started.

”I am really sorry for this, Yachi-san,” Yamaguchi spoke up beside her with a small blush – he still felt flustered in the girls’ presence. She was just too cute not to.

”Oh, i-it is nothing!” Yachi said, waving her hands in front of her face. ”They did it during our sessions as well. It is not an uncommon occurrence for me.”

”I can not comprehend how a smart person like you could put up with the strange duo,” Tsukishima mumbled loud enough for Hinata and Kageyama to hear with a smirk on his lips. Yamaguchi shook his head.

”WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” The two exclaimed and almost launched at their fellow first year, but Daichi’s voice cut through the air.

”That is enough! Do not put Yachi-chan under more pressure that she is already feeling,” he said and Yachi felt his cheeks heating up. She should have known that she could not hide it from the team captain.

”I hope their antics did not cause you much inconvenience,” Suga said, touching Yachi’s shoulder lightly. ”I remember how excited, but afraid I was at the same time on my first day in Karasuno’s team.”

”Thank you for your concern, Sugawara-san,” Yachi thanked wholeheartedly, smiling up at her upperclassman. ”At first, I was nervous, but I feel better now.”

”Then you will be great friends with Asahi-san!” Noya appeared out of nowhere, startling poor girl. ”He is always anxious about everything too.”

”Noya, please!” Asahi all but whined, hiding his face in his hands. Yachi found that reaction off from a big guy like Asahi – but she had already learned not to jump to conclusions from first impressions.

The shop was small and in some way, familial. Daichi walked in as if it was the most normal action on an afternoon after volleyball practice and returned with a plastic bag in his arms.

”Yay, meat buns!” Hinata shouted and almost darted towards Daichi, but Tanaka held him back by grabbing the back of his T-shirt.

Daichi walked up to Yachi and reached the bag towards her. At first, she did not know what the other was implying, but when she realized, a deep blush appeared on her face. She turned her head around and looked at the team.

”All of you practiced really hard today, Daichi-san!” She said, turning back to Daichi. ”You deserve to get the meat buns first.” She smiled up at him as reassurance and a soft expression appeared on Daichi’s face.

”I think I speak on all of the team’s behalf when I say that you will have the first bun of the day,” Daichi said and all of the team nodded in union – thought Hinata felt a little heartbroken.

Yachi felt her heart warming as she took out a meat bun from the bag. As she bit into it and its taste reached her taste buds, she was sure she had never eaten anything more delicious. Though, she had a feeling that the company had a bigger part of the feeling, than the bun itself.


End file.
